Tender
by Moon-Silver93
Summary: Buffy doesn't think Spike can be tender. He wants to prove her wrong. Spuffy. Oneshot. Lemon.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. **_

**_Annotiation: So, not very long after OMWF but first after Spike and Buffy have sex begins this story. Buffy doesn't think that Spike can be tender. He wants to prove her wrong. _**

**_Warning: This is a lemon aka sex scene. Oneshot. Spuffy. Don't like, don't read. _**

**_Playlist: The Lightning Strike ~ Snow Patrol; Final Hour ~ X-ray Dog._**

* * *

I opened the door, seemingly infuriated, and slams it shut. Spike gets up from his chair.

"And good morning to you, pet!"I walked over to him and slap him. He looks confused at me. But then I give him a good round kick, and it's actually kind of beautiful the way he flies through the rook, hitting the floor with a thump. He gets up and snarls at me. I walk over to him and tries with another kick, but he grabs my boot and pulls me towards himself as he gives me a punch in my stomach. I quickly get up, even though it feels like all air had been drained from my lungs. I punch him in his face. His head tilts backwards and he hold himself I stalk to his body, as close as I can get.

"Buffy…" He tries to say something, but my mouth were already over his, are tongues battling over the power. He suddenly understands my purpose for being here in the crypt. His hands tug roughly at my belt, urging to satisfy my need. My hands brushing over his torso, feeling the toned, flexing muscles. I claw at him, making blood prisms ooze out slowly. He had just opened my belt, when I pushed him down on his bed, the dust flying like grey glitter in the room. He sat up in bed, pulling of his dark red shirt. His skin brilliant white. Like the shining moon. Or a piece of metal. He tried to unbutton his jeans, when I pushed him back, taking of my blouse, revealing my breasts.

I tug of my leather pants, leaving them in a heap. I could feel that I was already wet. And I'll bet that Spike, that pig, could smell it, too. I remove my underpants, letting Spike get a full view of my body. But I don't care. I just need him to make me feel something. Just… something! Besides from all the hurt in this world, I can't feel happiness anymore. With him, I can at least feel something.

I crawl over him, feeling his rock hard tracing lines from my breasts, down my stomach all the way to my sex. "So, pet, you would like to be on top? Well, I don't think so!" He turns us around so that I'm positioned beneath him. He grabs my wrists and pull them over my head, holding them so that I can't resist whatever he's about to do to me. Yes, my mind silently sighs, be rough. You have to be rough. I need to feel something. Instead of pushing himself into me, he let's go of my wrists. Huh? What happened? The weight of Spike suddenly disappeared.

Something wet drips into my ear. I let my hand trace the wet source back to my eyes. Spike lies beside me. Looking at me, brows frowned. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know", I tell him honestly. We lay there beside each other, his breathing steady, mine hitched, not a word escaping our lips. He lay there for a while pondering.

Then he asked me: "Buffy, why are you even with me?"

"Because when I'm with you, I feel… something. Alive, if you can call it that." I looked at him, as he cocked an eyebrow. "Um, well, you know, when you're rough and all. I can feel it. Inside me. I'm alive."

He leaned in closer to me. "So you only think that I can be rough, love? Well, I've been around for a long time, and I've found out quite a few things. You only like me because I'm rough, and that gets your knickers in a twist. You like the big bad Spike. You like that I'm a monster." He got up on one elbow, his face hovering over mine. "Now, hon, let me tell you something: Rough equals hot", his hands made traces up my thigh to my sex, his fingers feeling how hot I am. "But tender equals heartbeat." I frown my brows. He smiled at me.

"I don't think that you can be tender, Spike."

"I'll prove you wrong."

He rolls around, and now he's in between my legs. He looks me straight in the eye. He's not looking away, he stays with me. I gulp, feeling a little embarrassed as he keeps starring at me. Starring, not ogling like I thought he would. His finger put a stray of my hair behind my hair as his lips descended slowly down on mine. I felt myself blush. He kissed me intensely. Not like was trying to suffocate me with his tongue, but more like he poured every bit of him into every kiss. His breath chilling my skin, his kiss almost bruising. He cupped his hand left breast, while letting the other hand, though ever so slowly, descend down my stomach. He met my wet sex with his fingers, slowly inserting one finger. His other hand went up to my cheek, as he looked at me. He bowed down to my ear, whispering. "I know the pain that you feel, love. But tonight you won't be alone. I promise." His voice is very intending, yet frail. Like the mere sound of his voice would break me.

His thrust came quicker now, and I could feel that I was bucking with him trying to make our moves fit. He had two fingers inside of me, but I am very wet, so it doesn't hurt.

"Spike…", I hear myself moan out loud. I don't know why I said it, but I just kind of needed to say his name. To be sure that it was him.

"Spike… I want you." It weren't like all the other times that I had told him I needed him. I needed him in a new way. This heart bruising, tender way. A way, I didn't know existed, and would never have guessed Spike knew.

He looked me straight in the eye and nodded. He took my hand and made me stroke his shaft. He breathed heavily. It was a moment. One of those moments, that whenever you think of the guys you've been with, these tender moments are the first to pop up inside your head. He then took my hand entwining his with mine and clenched. I clenched back, afraid that if I didn't, he would float away. He directed himself into me, thrusting slowly in. When he had come all the way in, he withdrew ever so slowly. It made me wince out loud, and actually making me wanting him more. He then enveloped his arms around me, his cold, strong arms. I felt so secure. He hugged me, so tightly I was afraid that if he let go, I was gonna die. But I didn't.

"Buffy", he said as he trusted slowly inside me again. "If you ever wanted me, me, and not just my body, this is me." I didn't know what to answer. I felt like I had to say something, but I couldn't. What was there to say?

He picked up the pace, thrusting quicker and quicker, my lust driving me over the edge. Right before we came together, I looked into his eyes and blushed.

After we had come, we got ready to sleep. My back against his stomach. When I thought about leaving, Spike's strong arm held me back, pulling at my stomach. I lay there thinking. He was right. He had made my heart beat only by being tender. I didn't need to be hot to feel alive.

Just… tender.

* * *

**_Review, please! ~ Marianne. _**


End file.
